Cedarwood
by Imperial Mint
Summary: Dæmon!AU where Levi's dæmon is a black cat and Erwin's is german shepard. Starting from the beginning, Levi has never known what to think about Erwin. Somehow, they begin to stumble through a world full of titans, mysterious dust, and, perhaps the most daunting, the connection between them. Eruri.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Erwin/Levi  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Betaed by lunarshores - thank you so much! Originally written for a kink meme fill.

**.**

The cat looks half-diseased and hisses angrily as Erwin passes. He pays no mind at first, though he knows it isn't a feral cat at all, but then he notices that the cat is watching him with more than warning in its eyes. He knows communicating with another person's dæmon is wrong, especially down in the slums, but Erwin can't help smiling at the cat, drawing a louder hiss from it and a minute growl in return from his side.

He looks down at his own dæmon, patting her head gently. She relaxes slightly, though the flash of her white teeth glint in the darkness. The cat has her on edge, and Erwin can't blame her. She didn't want to go to the slums in the first place but couldn't do anything to stop Erwin.

"Ardis," Erwin says gently, and the large dog huffs to herself, trotting off ahead of him. They came here for a reason, after all, and she understand what she needs to do.

The cat follows them for a while, but it appears to grow bored. Erwin smiles to himself, knowing that he'll see the cat again even if it leaves them for another pursuit. It's become somewhat of a ritual when he comes to the slums, though perhaps the cat knows the reason too.

No. The cat definitely knows why Erwin comes to the slums.

"Just talk to the boy and get this over and done with," Ardis says, annoyance clear in her tone. Unlike Erwin, Ardis isn't one to tone down her irritation. She isn't short tempered by any stretch (she has to sit through the same meetings as Erwin, after all), but she won't put up with shit if she doesn't have to. Erwin respects that, for it's something he simply cannot do.

"These things take time," Erwin murmurs in reply, stepping out of the alleyway and heading for the nearby tavern. It is a seedy place, gritty and full of people that match the aesthetic, but it's where he will be.

Erwin had stumbled upon the boy (as Ardis liked to call him) a few weeks ago. He has a price on his head – a rare feat for a slum dweller – but that wasisn'tn't what had caught Erwin's eye. The boy is sharp, the kind of sharp that exceeds the need to survive in the slums. He is clever, and Erwin sees potential. Great potential.

Ardis had said he smelt nice too, and if that isn't a mystery enough for someone down in the slums then Erwin isn't sure what was.

His team are on leave for the moment, and Erwin has spent every night so far in the slums, coming to this very tavern and watching. The first night had been an experiment, a chance to see what humanity had stooped to far away from the safety of 'civilised society'. The brass have been giving him knowing looks, and the commander has been requesting his presence more and more often recently. Erwin isn't an idiot, and while he had never entered the Legion wanting to front it, he can only see potential and ways to better things if he is given the title of commander.

So he wants to understand the people more. He wants to understand who would really benefit. Not the people with the money, not the ones sitting at home doing nothing and certainly not the king, but the people who work the land until their hands bleed, the people who half-freeze in the winter, and the people who have nothing to turn to but the slums and scraps. They were the ones that need help, and Erwin wants to provide that help

"It stinks," Ardis says as Erwin pushes the door open. She flattens her ears and bristles her tail, muzzle tightening as she prepares to see off anyone who dares to overstep their boundary. Erwin isn't flaunting their position in the legion, but the people here can probably guess. Not many people have a white German shepherd for a dæmon, after all.

"A pint," Erwin says to the barkeep. The man's dæmon blinks at them from the man's beard, round eyes peering out. Ardis tracks the mouse for a moment before losing interest and sitting down at Erwin's feet.

Erwin won't say he is relaxed, but there isn't any pressure here. He isn't anyone here, and perhaps that is why it is easier for him to settle in. A few people start singing bawdily, drinks raised high as others slap cards onto a mucky table. Erwin takes a sip of his beer and nods to himself. It's unrefined and hearty, just the kind Erwin loves. The kind that you can only find out here.

(And on that note, he doesn't want to know what they put in it. Erwin's put a lot of unsavoury things into his body before and he learnt long ago that it is better not to ask what you were eating or drinking sometimes.)

He sits for a while, listening to the people around the room. Despite living in squalor, they are content with what they have. The people living in higher classes could learn something from these people, Erwin thinks.

"That cat's here," Ardis says, lip curling to show off her teeth. Her eyes are focused on something in the shadows and Erwin follows her gaze.

"As is its human," Erwin says softly, soothing Ardis a little by scratching behind her ear. It's not entirely fair for him to bring her here, she's out of her comfort zone and unable to do anything about it. At least when they fight titans, she can do something.

Nothing changes, and Erwin decides that it's finally time they return. His team have been wondering where he's been the past week, and Erwin knows he can't give them a proper reason. Not one they'll understand anyway, for what do the poor have to teach?

Ardis is already standing before Erwin sets his empty tankard down. She stalks forward, all muscle and sinew and years of fighting for humanity, but stops in her tracks as the black cat crosses her path. Instantly, she is on edge and it's all Erwin can do to stop her attacking the dæmon before them. He places a hand on her neck, stooping slightly, and gently pushes her outside.

"Who are you?" a deep voice asks. Erwin turns to see the cat jump onto the shoulders of a man. Of the boy.

"Erwin Smith," Erwin replies honestly. He doesn't bother to ask in reply. He's not from this world, so he's exempt from the rules, but down here you only took, not ask.

"Keep your fucking dæmon away from mine," he says, and Erwin raises an eyebrow. There is such intensity in the words that he only just keeps from licking his lips. Ardis perks up her ears, tongue lolling from her mouth as she pants, excitement brimming under her skin.

"You're very interesting," Erwin says, planting the seeds. He knew it the moment he saw him that this street dweller wanted more, craved more, and would never find it in the slums.

"Careful or I'll think you're some fucked-up pervert," the man replies, and Ardis growls in warning. She's protective, she needs to be, but there is no call for it now. The words are empty, Erwin knows that much for sure, and the man is no threat.

"I'm from the scouting legion," Erwin says with a smile, turning to walk away. "So you were half-right. I'm not a pervert."

Ardis is on his heels as they leave the slums, and Erwin knows that it won't be long before he sees the man again. He has the look in his eyes that Erwin has been searching for, a look of a man who can overcome anything.

Anyone might have been able to see it if they had looked, but so few people care about the slums that they'd all missed this opportunity. Still, if it means Erwin can keep this gem to himself for a little while longer then so be it.

**.**

Levi doesn't think about the giant dickhead's words for a while. He doesn't have time to, not really. He returns to his home (room, really) and wrinkles his nose. It smells like something has died in here while he's been gone, and he shoots a glare towards the sheepish looking cat beside him.

"I didn't eat the rat," Kiva says innocently. "I just killed it and left it while you were away."

Levi sighs and sends Kiva to take the dead rat out. She leaves, and he feels the uncomfortable tug in his chest twinge uncomfortably. He doesn't like taking her out with him, and so they trained, day after day, to lengthen the bond between them. The slums are a dangerous place, and Levi has many enemies who would like for nothing better than to hurt his dæmon. Levi knows he can protect himself, but he could never bear for Kiva to be harmed.

"There," Kiva says, jumping onto Levi's shoulders and wrapping herself around his neck. "No more rats."

"Get off, you're disgusting," Levi says but makes no effort to remove his dæmon. She's usually as clean as he is, but when they roam the streets, certain precautions have to be made.

"Do we have enough?" Kiva says, and Levi looks at her as she jumps onto the counter. It's the only counter in the room and holds a sink at the end. Other than a desk, a mattress sits on the floor and that's it for Levi's house. It's not like he's here that much, but he's managed to do well with what he has.

"We never have enough," Levi replies under his breath. Kiva's ears dip down as her head sinks. She looks to the window – the best way to describe the hole in the wall.

"I should have kept that rat," she says longingly, and Levi leaves it at that.

It isn't until after dinner, a meagre helping of watered down-watery stew they've been living off for too many days, that Levi lies on the mattress and thinks about the clean-cut man who has been watching them for over a week.

"They say he's going places in the scouting legion," Kiva purrs as she curls up on his lap. She's the only one Levi has ever let be so close, and he doubts he'll ever find anyone he'll trust to extend that privilege. Not that he wants it.

"I don't care," Levi says, poking a finger into Kiva's ribs. She swats his hand away and glares at him.

"You do though. You asked me to keep an eye on him and tell you if he came back. Something about him caught your eye," she persists, and Levi sighs, scratching her behind the ear. She is right; Kiva knows that as well, but he's not about to admit what he's been thinking easily.

"Do you want to join the scouting legion?" Kiva asks quietly, though she already knows the answer.

No one wants to live in the slums forever. Naïve residents dream of someone coming to whisk them away, and other, more proactive, people go to find jobs, no matter what. Some end up in prostitution while others end up on farms. Only the desperate consider joining the scouting legion, and even then, it is almost unheard of for any to pass through training.

Still, Levi craves something more. Not farm labour or selling his body. Not pickpocketing or stealing (though he has to do that to survive). He craves a challenge, he craves escaping these dirty, squalid places, and he craves living for himself.

Everyone's thought of joining the scouting legion. Even if they pass it off a millisecond later, everyone has. But Levi knows he has the skill to do it; there's never been anything he couldn't do.

"What was he doing down here anyway," Lei murmurs, rolling over. He's careful not to disturb Kiva, and she rolls over slightly, onto the bed.

"Maybe he really likes the beer," she says sarcastically, and Levi rolls his eyes. Members of the scouting legion didn't just walk into shitty taverns for the beer. Erwin Smith wanted something, something specific.

They sleep fitfully, as always, and Levi leaves before the sun rises. Unlike certain members of the scouting legion, he has to steal to eat. He's lucky Kiva can stray so far from him, and while it aches, it's better than starving to death.

There's a jolt of fear in his connection with his dæmon, and Levi abandons the mark he's been watching for a while to run to Kiva. She's in trouble and needs him. No one hurts his Kiva.

A heavy set mongrel and a wolf – an unusual sight for sure – have Kiva cornered between them. She looks worn out, as if they've chased her, and Levi hangs back for a mere second before he registers the people with the animals.

"We know you're his dæmon ," one of them says, his cloak fluttering in the wind. Military police, ones who hunt in the slums when they're bored. Too scared to hunt titans, but they'd happily pick off fellow humans for a penny or two.

Levi is clever and so is Kiva. They've outsmarted plenty of officers before, but these two look different. They're dangerous, especially the one with the mongrel. Levi isn't sure if they're after the money or his actual head and steps out of the shadows slowly. He's escaped imprisonment plenty of times before, and it's sometimes easier to be caught than to waste energy shaking people off.

Plus prisons come with food and they are down to their last few dregs of stew.

"Kiva," he calls, authoritative and back straight. His eyes level with the military police, voice dangerously low. "Leave my dæmon alone."

If he doesn't resist, they can't 'accidentally' kill him. The wolf dæmon comes close, growling in his face, but Levi doesn't move an inch. The mongrel's human fires a net at Kiva and it's all Levi can do not to run to her, take her in his arms and kill the people who have trapped her.

He doesn't move though. To move is to allow the men to do something terrible to Kiva. Tonight they'll have a hot meal, and then they'll slip out, simple as that.

They do, at least, allow Levi to hold his dæmon . The wolf slobbers on the floor behind him as they walk towards one of the imprisonment facilities, one Levi's been in before. Perfect.

They're released into the cell and a bored looking officer reads Levi his rights – rights that don't actually apply once the officer leaves the cell – and serves him a bowl of gloopy something. It's decent enough, and Levi wolfs it down with Kiva.

"I'm sorry," Kiva says softly, as if this whole thing is her fault.

Levi smiles slightly. "We could have dealt with them if we'd wanted to. They've fed us, and we'll be able to get out of here soon."

Kiva relaxes and they doze for a bit. In here they're safe from the streets, safe from the threat of thievery (though they'd have to be pretty fucking insane to pick on Levi) and safe from hunger. Sometimes a tactical capture is the only way.

Suddenly, Kiva shoots upwards and hisses at the bars. Instantly Levi is aware, eyes narrowing as a white dog enters the space outside his cell. She doesn't seem to be targeting them and turns to a hissing Kiva. Instantaneously, the dog drops into a defensive stance, and Levi watches carefully. Here is an animal that has been trained to fight titans, a dæmon that won't hesitate to kill if the need arose – one who probably would kill.

And yet a dæmon who was almost unfathomably rattled by his Kiva.

"Ardis," a deep voice says gently, and Levi glares out at the man beside his dæmon . "We were asked to leave his dæmon alone. Besides, we're not here for that." Erwin has the gall to smile as they pass, heading for the office at the end of the corridor.

Whatever Erwin's here for, Kiva won't relax. Her fur is bristled, tail twitching in agitation, and Levi knows that they have to go now before things get too perilous. His dæmon is the most important thing to Levi, and it hurts to see her this way.

Getting out of the prison is easy. The military police forgot to check him all over, and Levi sneaks out tools he uses to pick the lock with. He's small and knows how to keep quiet and so sneaks past guards and staff, waltzing through the front door as if he's simply been there for a social call.

"I want to watch him," Kiva says suddenly. She's frozen in place in the middle of the path, head turned back to the building they've just escaped. "I know you want to too Levi, please-"

It doesn't matter what Levi wants. He isn't going to go to Erwin and beg him to help. Regardless of what he and Kiva have thought of, people from the slums just don't get into the scouting legion.

Levi can't deny Kiva though. He crouches in the shadows of an alleyway, making sure they have perfect view of the front door, and brings the cat onto his lap. She purrs quietly before stilling as a handful of people run from the building.

"They finally noticed that we'd escaped," Levi says quietly.

And then Erwin exits the building. He has a folder tucked under an arm, and his dog has her neck stretched out, taking giant strides to match her beast of a human.

Levi settles Kiva around his neck and instructs her to hold on. They've done this a few times before, and Levi is careful to stick a good chunk of distance between himself and Erwin. He knows that they know he's following them – dogs have a good nose, and Levi isn't hiding himself completely – but he wants to see how long Erwin will take to address him.

The slums turn into the town nearby, and the town nearby turns into the centre of town. People are bustling about, and Levi thinks about turning back for a moment. Kiva digs in her claws though, and he sets his jaw. No. There is no going back, not even when he looks dirty and sick amongst the 'honest' people. Erwin's leading him somewhere for a reason, and Levi is determined to see it out.

Erwin enters a tavern. Levi follows and notices that it's only just a tad more reputable than the one back home. Kiva notices too and makes a comment about Erwin and beer, but Levi's more focused on the maid waving at him.

"He said for me to tell you he's in the third room down the corridor." She places a hand on her hip and frowns. "And for me to give you something to eat before you head up there."

Her rabbit dæmon hops onto the counter as she pours water and prepares bread. It snuffles at Kiva for a moment before she opens an eye and bats it away. Kiva, like Levi, has no time to deal with meaningless pleasantries and false social meetings. Levi wants to be in the third room down the corridor and wants to know what Erwin thinks he's doing.

"There," the maid says, setting down a plate and a cup. "Take that upstairs. Third on the left, okay?"

She leaves, rabbit hopping after her, and Levi moves up the stairs to the side of the room. He's well acquainted with places like this and slips upstairs like a shadow, Kiva darting ahead. She's already entered the room by the time Levi gets there and is staring down Erwin's dog.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Erwin says. He's sitting at a table, papers spread across its surface. He looks relaxed, but Levi can sense at least some of his agitation in the way his dæmon is growling at Kiva.

Nevertheless, he joins Erwin at the table, setting down his food. It's just bread and cheese, but Levi feels that he's been rather spoilt today. Two meals – two decent meals – is almost a privilege. Kiva doesn't move, defensive where she stands.

"Sometimes we have to do what we have to do for a meal." He takes a small bite of the bread. It's not even a tiny bit stale, most likely freshly cooked, and Levi savours the flavour in his mouth.

"I was hoping you could help me, actually," Erwin says, and Levi looks up, disinterested. He doubts he has much to offer to a member of the scouting legion. "I'm on a recruitment drive. Numbers and morale have dropped in the past few years, and I've made it a personal mission to get our soldiers back into shape."

Levi can see why Erwin's a good member of the scouting legion. His words have a steady certainty to them, and Levi's world tilts uncomfortably. His words are the words of a man Levi could grow to trust, and there isn't anyone in this world he can afford to trust other than Kiva.

"How would you like to join the scouting legion?" Erwin says, without fuss. He smiles simply, honestly, and Levi finds himself lost in the ice hidden in his eyes, unable to lie to himself.

Twenty minutes later, Levi finds himself outside once more, with instructions to pack up any belongings and take them to the training headquarters. From there, he'll be enlisted and eventually placed in the scouting legion.

It's almost like a dream, except for the sour look on Kiva's face. When Levi comments that she'd always said he should follow his dreams, she turns her back and spits out her words.

"I'll have to be around that disgusting mutt," she comments, and Levi pauses for a moment, stoic as he thinks of Erwin.

And what does he thinks of Erwin? For once, he has no idea.

**.**

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Erwin/Levi

**.**

An expedition beyond the walls is mounted, and Erwin checks himself before looking at Ardis. Rumour has it that it's the current commander's last expedition, but it's more rumour than truth so Erwin doesn't put too much stock into it. Rumours like that have been going around since the first mission he went on and will be going on well after this one.

"Something's not right," Ardis says. She's seated on the bed, head lying on her paws, and Erwin pauses in tightening one of his buckles to look at her. He trusts her intuition more than anything.

"Street rats don't just become members of the scouting legion," she mutters. Erwin shakes his head with a small smile and returns to suiting up. Ardis hasn't stopped moaning about his loose-handed offer to the so-called street rat.

"It's his dæmon," she adds, stretching and moving off of the bed. "It's a crazed, wild thing. How do you expect them to sit through training and be able to separate? It's not a walk in the park."

Erwin places a large hand on Ardis' head and strokes her gently.

"They can already separate well enough. It's a tough process, but they have potential." He pauses. "A lot of slum dwellers do. It's why I'm trying to petition to run programmes to reach out to them. We need to build numbers up, after all."

Ardis looks away. They both know what Erwin really means. So many people die, and morale can only run so far. Stock needs to be maintained, and they need more people to fill the spaces. Not as many subjects were enlisting, and the slum people could be the boost the corps need.

"Still. I don't like his dæmon." Ardis walks out of the door, a step ahead of Erwin, and through the corridors of their base until they reach the stable yard.

Their teams are already assembled. Erwin greets his with a smile, standing beside his long-time friend as the others continue their conversation.

"There's a strange smell in the air," Mike comments, and Erwin looks at him for a moment. His attention soon turns to watch Mike's dæmon greet Ardis. His dæmon is a hulking bear, a surprisingly quiet creature whose sense of smell rivals her human counterpart's.

"Something's going to happen today," Mike finishes, and Erwin stifles a rare laugh. It's not like Mike to state the obvious.

"We're going to fight titans – of course something's going to happen," Erwin replies, and Ardis looks at him tongue lolling as she pants in excitement. Erwin's smile fades, though, and he turns narrowed eyes out to where they'll be heading. He hopes Mike is wrong.

Around them, people begin to move to get their horses out. It's time for them to leave, and Erwin looks at Ardis. She isn't capable of joining them this time – she has in the past, but it is more common for her to stay behind – and he strokes behind her ear before she bows her head.

"You too, Burcu," Mike says, his dæmon butting her head against his chest. She then takes a few steps back, joining Ardis with her head hung low. None of the dæmons liked being left behind, but it was better than being separated beyond the wall.

They ride out with their cloaks fluttering in the breeze and their heads held high. The commander calls for Erwin, and he lets his horse trot on to join him, sitting heavier when he's at the front of the formation.

"There have been rumours," the commander says, not even bothering to turn his head to look at Erwin. "And for once they're true."

Erwin feels nothing, simply continues looking onwards, ignoring his commander's dæmon. It's a small, dark bird with stout legs and a beady stare. He's never learnt its name and knows he never will now.

"This will be my last mission. The king's called for me to resign." The bird dips its head for a moment, the only sign of the commander's annoyance. The horses begin to stir under their seats, and Erwin steadies his horse gently, adjusting his weight and lowering his hands. They still have a while to go before they're out for the gallop, and he doesn't need his horse exhausting itself.

"I've recommended you to take control after me. It's still up to the brass to decide but… I don't see why they should have any problems." The commander turns and fixes Erwin with a stare, and Erwin nods, moving his arm into a perfect salute. This man has led them through many missions, and the thanks he gets is non existent.

The mission is a disaster. Groups split, and Erwin narrows his eyes, trying to see who needs the most help. It's unclear, and he curses, letting his reins out a little so his horse can stretch its neck. He can feel Ardis' unrest in the pit of his stomach, and he presses his gelding onwards, knowing the commander will pull the mission soon enough. There is nothing they can do out here anymore, and their casualties are too great. There are too many titans, far too many for them to handle.

In the end, it's Erwin who gives the order to retreat. The image of a little bird screaming before vanishing into golden dust is still burning behind his eyes, and Erwin wonders if this was what Ardis and Mike had meant when they said something was going to happen. He shouts loud and the order passes round, Erwin standing in his stirrups, darting between trees and titans while he tries to get as many of his soldiers back home as he can.

He heads the formation, driving them back to the safety of the wall. The soldiers have already started to address him as commander, and Erwin rides through the streets with a grim set to his jaw, trying to focus on getting the men and women he has left to medical care and to true safety. He sets his gaze forward, ignoring the mutterings of the people, and vows that his first job will be to talk to each and every soldier who overhears what the people say.

They fight a war with the titans and humanity alike. Sometimes it's too much for some people.

Out of the corner of his eye, Erwin thinks he sees a skinny black cat dark into the shadows, but then his horse dips its head as someone grabs its bridle, and Erwin dismounts, letting Mike take his horse and their soldiers home. The man who has come to get him is a politician of some sort, a stern faced man with a cold gleam in his eyes. This is one of the men who will decide whether to entrust the scouting legion to Erwin or not, and all thoughts of black cats and their counterpart humans are wiped from his mind.

Ardis meets with them on the way there, and Erwin can feel the growl in his own throat that she wants to unleash at the politician's wolverine dæmon. She won't though.

They leave hours later with a new title and new responsibilities. Erwin knows that he has to shape up if he's to command the scouting legion effectively, and his mind starts whirling with plans. He has no more time to track down black cats and traverse the city for beer.

.

"The commander died out there," someone says, turning away and spitting on the floor. "Good riddance. Wasting tax payer's money, that lot. We don't need titan killers! We're safe!"

Levi rolls his eyes and starts walking off. Kiva is quick to follow, darting into the shadows to snap at a mouse. She misses, but returns to Levi with a spring in her step all the same.

"He was at the head of the column, you know," she says jovially as she jumps onto Levi's shoulder. "One of the fuckers from the capitol took him off."

Levi knows what she is hinting, and he places a hand over her mouth. He doesn't care, not really, and yet he cannot deny what he'd felt when he'd seen Erwin fronting the scouting legion.

They hadn't even meant to be in that part of town when the legion had returned. Levi had received a tip off about a wealthy family moving, and had started to move through the town to stake the place out. He'd been passing through when the bells had sounded and come face to face with the scouting legion.

The legion had looked utterly defeated. Not surprising now Levi knows that they lost their commander in the field and the words that are offered when the corps return, but only one of them had looked straight ahead. Erwin fronted them proudly, head up and back straight. He became a beacon for them, and Levi was moved by it, though he can't explain why.

"He's the kind of man you'd follow," Kiva whispers in his ear, the traitorous creature. Levi swats at her, and she jump from his shoulder with a laugh. They've arrived at their home, and Levi enters with a grimace.

"I fucking hate this place," he says to himself, sitting on the bed. He's been thinking a lot the past few days, thoughts focusing on Erwin Smith and what he's suggested.

He wants to join the scouting legion. After seeing Erwin and his men (because there is no way the king can let a man like Erwin free of his position – Erwin is born to lead the scouting legion), Levi knows he has so much to offer, so much potential and so much of himself to give. He doesn't have a hero complex or any notion that he's going to single-handedly save humanity, but if he can stand by Erwin's side and prove that he can do anything, the poor boy from the shitty slums, then he's gained something humanity never had.

He'll be free.

Despite her earlier comments, Kiva seems agitated as they walk towards the stately building. Levi has been informed that this is where he will find the newly instated 13th commander of the scouting legion. He walks into the building with his shoulders squared and his dæmon on his shoulders, eyes narrowed. He has plans to talk to only one man in this building, and he dares anyone to try to stop him.

"I wondered when you would come," Erwin says as Levi strides into the room. His dæmon is in front of his desk, standing up with fur bristled. She's uncomfortable and so is Kiva, but she's not stupid enough to hurt his dæmon.

"Congratulations on your promotion," Levi says. His voice is monotonous, and Erwin raises an eyebrow ever so slightly, leaning back in his chair and abandoning the papers before him.

"I'm joining the scouting legion," Levi says. He doesn't see the point of beating around the bush and sets his weight more onto one leg. Erwin doesn't look surprised. He simply nods and pulls a sheet of paper out from a stack on his desk, as if he'd known Levi would walk in exactly as he has.

"Ardis, let our guest take a seat," Erwin says, and she moves. Her fur has settled, and there's less anger and more curiosity in her eyes now.

"I need you to fill this out," Erwin says, but pauses before he hands it over. "If you can, that is." His dæmon twitches at the lack of tact, something that Kiva copies.

"Not all slum people are illiterate," Levi mumbles, frowning. He's always had difficulty keeping up with writing, but his reading skills are fine, and his handwriting is legible. He completes the form the best he can, unable to fill in where he lives – as if the slums have proper names people from the outside can use to locate places – and contact details.

"I didn't mean to offend," Erwin says, voice soft as he takes the paper back. The room is silent for a moment, and Levi fights the urge to tense up. He runs his hands through Kiva's fur instead, twisting short strands around his fingers.

"Would you like to live with me?" Erwin says, and Levi's eyes widen in shock. Kiva sits upright, and her back arches.

"Excuse me?" Levi retorts, shooting a look to the dog. She seems relaxed, lying down at the side of the desk with her eyes looking at them lazily.

"Would you like to live with me?" Erwin repeats, though it's hardly a question. Levi knows that Erwin knows the answer, and Levi smiles slightly, tilting his head back. He's always been a perfectionist, and Levi knows that Erwin is one of the best in the scouting legion. If he can learn from him then he will begin his path to being free and with a decent roof over his head.

He cannot see any reason to say no, and Kiva agrees, though she's not too fond of the idea of sharing her space with the dog.

"I'll clean the room while I wait for you," Levi says, wrinkling his nose as he looks around properly. It's not too bad, but dust covers most surfaces save the desk, and the floor could use a good scrub.

Erwin just smiles and shares a look with his dæmon, as if they've discovered a missing piece of a puzzle.

**.**

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: **Erwin/Levi

**.**

Erwin can feel Ardis' nervousness and knows it mirrors his own. Perhaps nervousness is the wrong term though, but there is certainly something swirling in his gut as he walks through the halls of the scouting legion's building. It is the only building they have inside the walls, yet it strangely empty. People and their dæmons are always passing through the doors here, some hardly have time to settle before their time is up.

He should live with the other trainees, Ardis says silently to him, and Erwin tilts his head. They round a corner, slight footsteps the only sign of Levi following them.

All rooms have been allocated. We have a surplus of trainees looking to join the military police. Word has sprung up it's a cushy job with lots of benefits. Erwin hides a grimace. People take stock of rumours and ignore the truth far too often. The military police are as corrupt as can be.

Ardis flattens her ears and looks up at him, clearly unhappy. Erwin ignores her- she has a tendency to be the more melodramatic of the two of them- and turns down another corridor. It's silent in this part of the building, and their footsteps are amplified.

"The commander's quarters are attached to a small office," Erwin says pleasantly, not bothering to see if Levi is listening. He's not doing this because he knows Levi is interested, but he's easing him in, letting Levi know what he'll be dealing with. Erwin suspects Levi was involved in shady businesses back in the slums, and he knows that he'll need to adjust to this new environment.

Plus, out of the corner of his eye, Erwin can see Levi's dæmon flick her tail nervously. It's not unusual for a trainee to be nervous when entering, but Levi isn't just another trainee. He's already decided to join the survey corps, and his mind is set.

"We'll have to share a room, but there's enough space. Two beds are already installed." There's more than enough space in his rooms, which Erwin thinks is bullshit as he doesn't need it. The money spent on pointless rooms could be used to fill stomachs, but Erwin knows there's no way to protest that. A civil war would be pointless at this stage.

"There won't be much privacy, but if you're to join the scouting legion, your life will be in my hands regardless." He feels Levi's eyes on his shoulders and Ardis looks up at him, feeling the warmth in her chest as it spreads through Erwin's.

"It's not like I'm expecting this to be a fucking masquerade ball," Levi mutters, and his cat dæmon jumps from his shoulders.

They arrive at Erwin's quarters, and he unlocks the door, noting how Ardis hangs back a fraction, so she's closer to the cat. Erwin feels the curiosity in her chest and knows that, despite appearances, she's as curious about the cat as he is about Levi.

"The training commander will be out on the training field tomorrow. I'll speak to him about your training then." Erwin looks at Levi's empty hands. "I would say you should unpack, but it seems like there's nothing there."

Levi simply fixes him a stare, and Erwin turns away, not fussed. Levi is his own man, and Erwin will never crush that.

"I never said thank you for cleaning my office," he says instead and notes the jerk of Levi's head with interest. A 'thank you' was probably rare for a slum dweller, and Erwin makes a mental note to thank him everytime he deserves it.

There's a silence, but it's strangely comfortable. Levi moves to the bed by the window, and Erwin does nothing to stop him, despite the fact that is the bed he's been sleeping on for the past few days. If it makes Levi comfortable then he'll happily change beds.

Ardis isn't so complacent, however, but she yawns in annoyance instead and hops up onto the other bed.

"How far can you separate?" she snaps, and Erwin shoots her a surprised look. Ardis isn't usually one to talk to other people, especially when she didn't particularly like them. It wasn't exactly common for dæmons to talk to other people anyway.

The cat hisses, and Levi reaches out to calm her. His eyes are narrowed at Ardis, and Erwin tilts his chin up, sizing Levi for who he is. It is so easy to assume Levi is a weak boy from the slums, but Erwin can see the ruthless man underneath. It's why he had wanted Levi in the first place.

"Far enough for us," the cat says. "Training will be easy enough."

There is a lot of confidence in her words, and Ardis lowers her head, relaxing.

"Good," she mutters, closing her eyes. She's been testing them, that Levi and his dæmon's relationship is as strong as could be. The fact it had been the cat and not Levi who answered has satisfied Ardis.

"Dinner will be soon," Erwin says, moving to the drawers. He has some old uniforms in here, from past occupants, that haven't been moved and thinks there might be something in Levi's size. It would have to do until he was fitted properly tomorrow.

Levi takes the clothes with a grunt, not even bothering to turn his back as he changes. His hands began to tug at his top when Erwin speaks.

"I have a shower," he says. Both Levi and his dæmon look up, eyes wide. "You can use it as much as you want. All I ask is that you be considerate when using the heated water."

The words are hardly out of his mouth before Levi has scooped the clothes up in his arms and is bolting through the door Erwin has gestured ot. The cat is standing where Levi left her, eyes darting to look at Ardis, but she turns tail and follows Levi, the sound of running water starting a moment later.

"Perhaps things will be a lot smoother than I'd anticipated," Erwin comments to Ardis as she jumped from the bed, padding over to his side. She shakes her head and sighs.

"He might not have table manners," she says, though the words are said humorously. They know enough about Levi now to see that, despite his living conditions, he is a man who has made sure not to have a weakness. While he may not pass at court – few people do, including nobles – Levi is educated and has undertaken gruelling training by himself. Not just anyone can train to be apart from their dæmon, it takes a certain mindset.

Erwin moves to the small office, the room they first entered. It's on the opposite side of the bedroom to the bathroom so he doesn't notice that Levi is done until he stands rigid at the side of the desk. His hair is wet, but gleaming, and there doesn't seem to be a speck of dust on him anywhere.

He scrubs up well, Ardis comments with a wolfish grin, and Erwin fights the urge to frown.

"Are you ready to eat?" Erwin asks, and he doesn't even have to hear the reply to see the hunger on Levi's face. He's likely to have been starving for most of his life and trained himself to eat as often as possible. Hopefully he will be able to control himself in the canteen, but Erwin can stop him if need be.

"Yes, sir," Levi says, and Erwin jolts at the title. Ardis shoots a glance at Levi and ducks her head, tail dipping slightly.

"There's no need to address me like that," Erwin says. He accepts formal address from his soldiers, but Levi is Levi. He isn't bound to authority in the same way that the others are and to hear the word 'sir' slip from his lips is wrong. He isn't training Levi to cage him behind authority's walls.

"Just Erwin is fine," he affirms, and the cat tilts her head, stepping towards Ardis.

Standing up from the desk, Erwin rakes his eyes over the papers he's spread on the table. A review of his plans to bring in people from the streets to the training corps and his third trial of a formation the legion could use to track and avoid titans when outside the walls. It's still too early to work properly, but everything has its early days.

"Her name is Kiva," Levi says quietly, and Erwin stills for a moment. He knows what Levi means and smiles at the cat dæmon.

"Thank you, Levi and Kiva," he says, striding from the room with Ardis at his side.

Levi's footsteps fall heavier this time, less street child and more soldier for humanity.

**.**

It's not even his first full day, and Levi is already learning. He's learnt that Erwin tends to chew on the tip of his pen when he's looking over documents and that his dæmon kicks her left hind-leg slightly when lying down and annoyed. Levi has also learnt that Erwin Smith isn't like anyone else he's ever met before, and Kiva is equally as confused by them as he is.

The canteen is full with official looking men and women. Levi notices the lines on their faces, and the smudges under their eyes and wonders if this is what lies in store for Erwin.

"Commander," people greet them, bowing their head slightly to Erwin and passing by Levi with a curious glance. Of course they're fucking curious, Levi's in clothes that don't quite fit him and trailing the commander of the scouting legion like a dæmon.

Kiva jumps up onto his shoulder, fear spiking through her chest, and Levi sees why. A huge bear is walking towards them, grunting as if it is a terrible effort. It's not alone though, and Levi relaxes a little as a man steps out from behind the bear to talk to Erwin.

"A new recruit?" he says, inhaling sharply. The bear follows suit, and the man steps into Levi's circle of personal space, inhaling again.

"Mike," Erwin says, his voice low and warning. It sends chills down Levi's spine, and Kiva's tail twitches slightly, a purr rumbling in her chest.

"You smell of ice and smoke," Mike says, darting a look in Erwin's direction before walking off, as if he hadn't just sniffed Levi like his dæmon.

"Mike is…" Erwin's mouth twists, and Ardis huffs, clearly amused by the entire affair. "Individual," is the word Erwin goes for, leading them to the kitchen, and Levi tells Kiva that he can think of a few better words to describe the nose-man.

They are given large bowls of stew. It's thick and full of meat and vegetables, as far cry from the watery slop Levi has been living off. He can see where the scouting legion gets their strength, and Kiva darts around his feet, the embodiment of his elation. Proper food, proper beds, a proper life.

"I want more people like you to join," Erwin says suddenly, dipping his spoon into his stew from across the table. Someone on Levi's bench gets up, and he shifts it closer to the table, not certain he's heard Erwin correctly. Kiva jumps onto the bench too, peering over to stare at Ardis where she lays on the floor, eyes closed yet as alert as ever.

"More people like me," Levi says flatly. Erwin isn't some bloody hero who thinks he can clean up humanity's waste, is he?

The thought must show on his face for Erwin gives a grim version of a smile.

"Most of the people in the slums die early anyway. I need people to build numbers, people who won't be expensive to convince." Levi notices Ardis open an eye to stare at Kiva. "I'm under no illusion I'm sending people to their deaths, but I can give a few unfortunate ones a decent meal before they die."

Erwin doesn't bullshit, and Levi loves that about him. Back in the slums there was always someone trying to backstab or hide a hidden agenda. It's not that Erwin doesn't care, but he knows that caring is pointless. He has a job to do and if that means sending people off to be sacrificed?

"Am I a trial run?" Levi says, meeting Erwin's piercing eyes with unwavering determination. He would offer his life to this man, but he is going to have to meet him Levi halfway.

Erwin shakes his head, and Ardis sits up, staring at Kiva. Levi can feel Kiva's emotions in his chest, but he ignores them. He isn't completely sure how his dæmonfeels about Erwin's dæmon, and he isn't even sure how he feels about Erwin. One thing Levi does know is that he's uncertain about his feelings and where they are heading.

"There will never be anyone like you," Erwin says, and Levi looks away, shoving the next spoonful of stew into his mouth.

They let their dæmons express what they refuse to see, and Kiva shoots glances towards Ardis throughout dinner. Levi doesn't know why Erwin makes him feel simultaneously comforted and a fish out of water, but he does.

That night, Levi stays up as long as he can to listen to three sets of breaths, clinging to the night to reassure himself this isn't a dream, that he really is here in Erwin's room with Kiva.

**.**

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** Erwin/Levi  
><strong>Note:<strong> Please see my profile for some amazing fanart!

**.**

"I understand your concerns," Erwin says curtly, staring down at the training officer. "But there really is no need to at least deny him a test."

The training officer twists his mouth, and Erwin straightens. Ardis is staring at the man's stout dæmon, a dog that seems completely enamoured with them. Erwin often uses dæmons to judge people and to get what he wants. Dæmons are more expressive of true emotions.

"It's not really-" the man begins to say and Ardis slides down to lie on the floor, yawning. The man shoots her a look and then to his dæmon – whose rump is squirming on the floor, tail desperate to wag in excitement – and he sighs.

"Of course, Commander," he says with a smile. "I can get him a test, nothing more though. Anything else has to be off his own back."

Erwin nods sharply, satisfied with the answer. He leaves the pair, business never over, to place an order with the gear section. Trainees are given their own bindings, which are only replaced if need be. Most don't get the chance to be replaced, and the gear is taken apart and treated to be made new.

The tailors are magicians. Erwin knows they'll have Levi's equipment ready for the following day, and he passes the head tailor a sheet of paper with all the measurements. Levi will be fitted properly tomorrow, today they have other plans.

"It's been a while since we saw Shadis," Ardis says and Erwin gives a tight smile. Ardis enjoys the company of Shadis' vulture dæmon, just as Erwin enjoys Shadis'.

From the blank stare Keith Shadis gives him, Erwin knows that he's already heard the news. His dæmon wastes no time in swooping down to greet Ardis, and she pecks Ardis playfully, hovering in the air as Ardis snaps back in delight. Their actions gain a few looks from the trainees under Shadis' tutelage, but they say nothing and keep their heads down.

"Your recruits are just as scared of you as usual," Erwin says with a smile, and Shadis grunts. To anyone who doesn't know him, it seems rude, but they've known each other for years, and Erwin earned Shadis' respect years ago.

"Marley," Shadis calls, and his dæmon looks over. "We'll be in my office."

The dæmons make no effort to follow them as they cross the training ground to a small shack that hosts Shadis' office. It's sparse, paperwork organised neatly and completed, a far cry from the state of Erwin's office. Then again, there's a lot more for Erwin to do for he has big plans for their division.

"I heard you've taken someone under your wing personally," Shadis begins, pouring them both a drink of water from the jug on his desk. "It's an insult that you didn't even consult me," he mutters, and Erwin smiles softly.

"He has a lot of potential," Erwin says. "But I merely planted the tiniest of seeds. He's here of his own ambition and has nothing else to turn to"

"A street rat, I heard," Shadis interjects, sipping his drink and casting a look outside. They're both standing and he sits, shaking his head as he watches Marley dive down to gently tug at Ardis' ears.

"Numbers need to be brought up to a certain amount," Erwin replies, taking his own seat. His drink is untouched and a droplet of liquid rolls down the side of the glass, flattening when it hits the wooden desk.

"You've already managed to convince someone to let him onto a trial programme. It's not conventional to let someone join outside of normal recruiting time, but if he's as good as you seem to think, it could work. He wouldn't be the first to enter training late." Shadis takes another sip and jerks his arm slightly.

"Ardis seems to have gotten a lot stronger and faster," he comments, and Erwin simply nods.

"You don't know all of our tricks," Erwin says and Shadis gives a dry bark of a laugh. "I wanted you to see Levi tomorrow. If he passes, I want him taken for training right away. He's living with me at the moment, and I expect the arrangement is unchangeable, but I'm to be summoned soon."

While Erwin hasn't heard anything specific, he knows he'll be up for review soon, only if just to see how he's settled as a commander. He also wants to take another expedition out of the walls to try his formation. He knows there are things that need sorting out with it, but he'll never be able to smooth it out unless he sees how it fails in action.

"You want me to watch him?" Shadis says, face unchanged yet eyes staring at Erwin in almost disbelief. Erwin resists the urge to laugh; as if he'd ask Shadis for something like that.

"He's not a child and can easily take care of himself. I don't want you to watch him, I want you to teach him." Erwin sits back in his chair. "I want you to tell me what you think of him."

Shadis' eyebrow does rise at that, and he narrows his eyes, looking Erwin up and down.

"You have plans for this street rat, don't you?" he says, and Erwin stands. He has nothing to say and knows Shadis doesn't want an answer. Erwin doesn't particularly have plans anyway, but there is something with Levi that he still cannot put his finger on.

Ardis doesn't come to his side as he walks away, but Erwin doesn't mind. He meets her a minute or so later, and she trots up to him happily, glad to have been able to play fight with someone and relax. Training is hard for dæmons, and it is so rare that she gets to explore outside the walls.

"Marley said she's heard there's a few disturbances in parliament. Counsellors getting in a fuss because of the religious cult and talk of a few people being rounded up for causing a disturbance." She licks her lips. "Apparently some people don't believe titans exist anymore and that we're safe as can be."

She doesn't say it, but Erwin already knows what she could add on. When it comes down to it, everything is about money. People easily forget about things unless it is money, and they have forgotten the threat the titans pose and are constantly complaining about their tax money going to waste.

Ardis' tail suddenly bristles, and her ears flatten slightly. It's a reaction Erwin has come to recognise and, sure enough, Levi's dæmon is standing before them in the open. Kiva doesn't move, but she doesn't look happy to be close to them.

"We've had enough," she announces, staring at Erwin. He doesn't show his surprise, but it is unusual for a dæmon to talk to another human, especially this dæmon. "We're sick of following your nose-man around the property and chatting shit."

Ardis growls at the insult, but Erwin calms her with a look. She huffs and takes to staring at Kiva instead, tilting her head.

"Where's your human?" she says, and Kiva flicks her tail as she walks off, ignoring the question in favour for leading them. Erwin follows without a word, though his annoyance shows in the way Ardis holds herself, body stiff with teeth bared.

No one approaches them as they enter the main building, and Mike's dæmon grunts when she sees them, shifting her weight in uneasiness. Levi hasn't been the easiest company then, Erwin knows.

Kiva returns to her human, dark fur wrapping around his shoulders as Levi stares at Erwin. Aside from a cursory glance though, Erwin passes his attention over Levi and greets Mike. They exchange pleasantries, more to piss Levi off than anything, and it isn't long before Mika and Burcu are vanishing around a corner.

"You're to start training tomorrow," is all Erwin offers before he heads towards his – their – rooms. He has a lot of work to do if his instincts are right, and he'll be headed to the capitol soon, and Erwin wants to get it done to accompany Levi tomorrow.

"Why did you have him drag me around?" Levi asks, voice monotonous. Erwin shoots a look towards the cat dæmon, and she is staring at him in curiosity.

Erwin breathes in deeply and Ardis relaxes. He understands what Levi wants now, he and Ardis both, and doesn't hesitate to explain.

"I wanted you to know the layout of this building. You won't be living with the others you're training with and will no doubt see a lot of people who disapprove of you being here because you're still a trainee." Erwin pauses, hesitating for a split moment. "And because you're used to knowing your exits."

Levi says nothing, but Kiva jumps from his shoulder to join Ardis. Their tails brush occasionally as they walk, but Erwin doesn't mention it, and Levi just looks straight ahead.

**.**

The tailor's dæmon looks at Kiva in alarm as she stretches, yawning to show off a row of sharp teeth. The squirrel squeaks and darts back to her human's shoulder, staring down as Kiva curls up on the floor.

"Are we nearly done?" Levi says, bored. He's been pushed and buckled up for at least half an hour and is getting tired of being manoeuvred around like a puppet. He gets that the tailors need to fit him properly, but he's tiring of this and is sick of the small room

"I won't be able to say for sure until your first week of training is over," the tailor says, adjusting his huge glasses and scratching his dæmon's head affectionately. "But they seem a good set."

He's been told that Erwin has taken care of the bill and exits the tailor room. A man with a grim look on his face is waiting, and Levi pauses, the tailor trying to shove him into his trainee jacket not a second later.

"Levi, I presume?" the man asks and his dæmon gives a screech from where she stands beside him. "Commander Smith will meet us later."

The vulture dæmon takes off as they exit the building, and Kiva keeps her tail up, ears darting around as she takes in the new sounds and sights. Levi keeps himself fixed on the moment ahead and stares down anyone who dares to look his way, fighting the nerves in his stomach. He doesn't want to think of what might happen if he fails this chance. Erwin has had a lot of faith that he'll be entering training right away, but the smallest whisper of doubt has still crept in.

"My name is Keith Shadis," the man says. They are alone near his office, and Levi looks at a bizarre piece of equipment before them. "You need to pass an aptitude test, and then I'll have a trainee test your basic combat skills."

It wasn't much, but Kiva had told him that she'd heard horror stories about trainees who had failed or even died. She'd licked his cheek a moment later and told him they were better than, that and Levi believes her with all of his heart. Fuck what anyone else says, he is here for a reason, and he isn't weak. He will do this.

"I'm ready," he says and takes his leap of faith, letting himself experience the infamous 3D manoeuver gear first handed.

It's not difficult. Kiva doesn't even stir as Levi hangs in the balance, frozen. A gust of wind tugs playfully at his hair, and he adjusts his weight to counter, body perfectly still in the air.

Shadis' vulture dæmon gives a rasping cry, and Levi is given permission to return to the ground. He looks at Kiva, and she is staring straight back at him, eyes wide. She can feel it too, the urge to float one more, the urge to fly and the urge to be free. His heart is beating wildly in his chest, and he barely notices the figure step from the building by them.

It isn't until Erwin is clasping his shoulder firmly, and Ardis nudges Kiva with her nose that Levi realises there is no way he won't be accepted into the training corps. He's passed (combat will be as easy as walking), and yet he strangely feels nothing.

It isn't until later when Erwin casually says he is proud that Levi's stomach drops. He looks at Kiva, at her equally horrified expression and is glad Erwin's at his desk on the other side of the room.

Something needs to be done.

"But what?" Kiva says. She has one eye on Ardis, who is sleeping beside Erwin's desk, and Levi can feel Kiva's want. She wants to curl up against Ardis, to feel the warmth of someone who doesn't know her insides and outs. Levi wants it just as much, and that is why something needs to be done.

"We're not going soft for any random fucker who is nice to us," Levi growls in return, and Kiva huffs, still staring wistfully at Ardis.

"He'll be going to meet with the king or whatever soon," Kiva says, and Levi jabs her side with his foot. He's sprawled on his bed, Kiva between his feet.

"A temporary solution," Levi answers and, she rolls her eyes.

"Then find somewhere else to live. Ask Shadis or whatever." She closes her eyes, and Levi can feel her closing off from him slightly. "I don't care."

Except she does care, and so does Levi. He risks one glance through the open door towards Erwin before he rolls on his side, ignoring Kiva's outraged hiss as he shoves her off the bed with his foot.

They'll figure something out when Erwin is gone. There is nothing wrong with enjoying company while they have it.

**.**

Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
